Coverage of wireless LAN (WLAN) networks is typically limited due to attenuation of the Radio Frequency (RF) signal. The higher the frequency of the RF wireless signal, the higher is its attenuation. For example, a 5 GHz access point (AP) transmitter may cover less area than a 2.4 GHz AP. In addition, the higher frequency wireless signals of 5 GHz networks do not penetrate solid objects such as walls as well as do 2.4 GHz signals, limiting their reach inside homes.
Wireless repeaters may be used to increase the range and therefore the coverage of a wireless network. For example, repeaters may provide connectivity to remote areas that are found outside the range of the AP. For example, areas in which the intensity of the RF signal is to low to be properly received by a wireless station (STA).
Many home or small office installations include a single AP that may not fully cover the entire area where users need connectivity. Placing a repeater between the covered and uncovered areas, however, will provide connectivity throughout the entire space.
Some known repeaters receive and retransmit frames on the same RF channel. This reduces throughput on the WLAN, since the AP cannot transmit contemporaneously with the retransmission by the repeater. Other known repeaters receive and retransmit continuously on separate RF channels. For example, repeaters may receive signals on 5 GHz RF channel and retransmit on 5.96 GHz channel. Receiving and retransmitting contemporaneously on separate RF channels requires The use of two separate radio devices. Typically, the two signals from the two radios interfere with each other, and hence, complicated filtering of the two signals is required to provide sufficient signal quality.